The present invention relates to protective mask communication systems for use in hazardous environments, e.g., firefighting and hazardous waste clean-up operations.
Protective masks are often used to prevent emergency workers, such as firefighters, from inhaling smoke and/or toxic fumes. These masks typically include a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA), which provides a seal around the worker's face and a supply of air to allow the worker to breathe normally when exposed to smoke or fumes.
While such masks generally provide effective respiratory protection, they have typically tended to make it difficult for emergency personnel to hear each other. To allow the mask wearer to communicate, some masks have been provided with speakers and/or radio devices.